


Conquest

by Veroxion



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uruha (the GazettE), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Spanking, Top Aoi (the GazettE), Voyeurism is mentioned, aka local demon boy finally gets his mitts on his man, demon!uruha and necromancer!aoi, pwp except there is one lol, smut sprinkled with smut topped with fluff, when you accidentally make love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veroxion/pseuds/Veroxion
Summary: He had spent decades chasing the man he lusted after... and now, he had finally caught him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm slowly in the process of moving my fanfics over from my livejournal. please excuse any mistakes, these were written and posted years ago and i haven't looked them over. let me know if there are any warning tags i forgot. enjoy. :)

The crescent moon sat still in the night sky, bleaching a small village in its luminous light. A lone figure walked through the deserted streets, thick black boots scraping against the cobbled pavement as he walked towards the villages only inn—it was the only building besides the tavern that glowed with light and radiated with warmth.

The man pushed open the wooden door, the hinges creaking loudly in protest. It was a humid night, and inside the inn, the air was thick with heat; a fire crackled and spat in a corner, and several patrons turned their heads from their hearty meals and their strong liquor to see who had arrived. They turned away almost as quickly as they had to look, deeming him no one of interest despite the hood that concealed his face and the flash of silver on his hip, the weapon a clear warning to steer clear.

The mysterious newcomer walked quietly up to the front desk, his legs taking long strides. The inn keeper jumped as a tatty letter was slammed in front of him, causing several objects on the table to jump or rattle. “I’m here to meet someone.” he voice gruff, tired from a day of trekking from the neighbouring village. The inn keeper, a plump old man rummaged around on the desk, hands shaking as he found what he wanted—another letter, and the red wax seal matched the one that had been rudely shown to him earlier.

“Y-you—Aoi, yes?” he asked, licking his lips in worry. He had to be sure this was the man... Aoi simply removed the hood from his head as if to confirm his identification, dark tresses sweeping along his shoulders. The inn keep wrung his hands together in worry. “Yoko is waiting for you.” he said, shuddering at the same as a bag of coins he had been graced with earlier clinked together on his hip. “Third room on the left.” a pudgy finger gestured towards the rickety staircase, and Aoi nodded his thanks, carelessly throwing coins onto the desk that would pay for his nights stay.

He walked up the stairs that protested loudly against his weight, and didn’t bother to grip the grimy banister. Cautiously, as he made his way towards the room where Yoko—a client who had sent word that she required his his necromancy services—was waiting, his fingers touched the hilt of his dagger. The brunet was tired from travelling and weary, but he wasn’t stupid.

Standing in front of the door, Aoi knocked on it hastily, wanting to get his job and receive payment before retiring to a comfortable bed for the rest of the night.

The door flew open, flapping against the wall, but instead of seeing a woman like he expected, the room was empty. Aoi scanned the vacant room with his keen ebony eyes, before the dark orbs widened, feeling an ominous presence appear behind him. Turning around, his fingers pricked with dark magic, ready to defend himself—but the spark died, slithering away and Aoi saw a flash of blond hair and cunning smile before he was shoved backwards into the room; a sharp, precise jab to the side of his neck rendering him immobile and helpless.

The light the candles produced faded and flickered, black splotches appearing before his eyes as he struggled to keep consciousness. Aoi’s eyelids flickered shut a moment later, legs collapsing beneath him as he fell into a pair of masculine arms.

“I finally have you, Aoi...”

* * *

Aoi knew, before his eyes had rolled back into his skull and he had dropped unconscious, who had done this to him—so it wasn’t very surprising when the brunet opened his eyes, only to find that damn blond vixen sitting on top of him, radiating with triumphant victory. Grimacing, he tried to move, but found his hands tightly secured to the bed posts. His legs, free from any constraints kicked out, but they didn’t do much good. “Uruha,” he snarled in greeting, his assailant tilting his head to the side almost innocently. “It’s so nice to see you, Aoi.”

“The feeling isn’t returned.” was the the blunt reply, as the brunet tried to channel magic into his hands, only to let out a shaky breath when he felt nothing emerge. No intense rush of power, no swirling darkness that he could control to his will; it was like the bond that connected him to his magic had been severed, and Aoi glared at Uruha, knowing exactly who was to blame for his lack of power, absently wondering what the bastard had done to him. 

“I’ve neutralised your magic, it’s this nice trick my sister showed me.” his lips tilt up in a smirk, hand rubbing Aoi’s chest smoothly. “Guess she has a thing for necromancers as well.”

“Get off me.” Aoi grunted out, trying to throw Uruha off of him. Uruha grinned, pink lips turning into a amused smirk as he watched the brunet struggle helplessly beneath him. “And if I told you that I loved you?” Uruha purred in his lustful trance as he crawled up Aoi's body seductively, making sure to run his lithe hands over all the right, sensitive places on his victim’s body that made Aoi grunt in forced pleasure.

“You're lying, obviously.” was the hateful reply which spilled from Aoi's lips in spite. Uruha gasped, moving himself so that he was straddling Aoi, grinding his ass down onto the brunet's crotch lewdly as he did so. The blond placed a hand on his chest, over his heart in a display of dramatics. “How cruel.” he whispered, his obscenely angelic face morphing into distraught at Aoi's words. “Especially when I was about to show you something nice.”

“I don't want it!” Aoi spat out, dark eyes narrowing dangerously, even as unwanted pleasure spiked through him at Uruha's actions. Uruha smiled then, fingers stroking Aoi's clothed chest with affection. “Oh, you will. You'll want it so badly, you will beg me for it. You'll beg to have me.” the blond's smile turned devious, eyes glinting with malice and promised pleasure, but Aoi felt nothing but a wave of disgust wash over him and he was too busy absorbed in trying to escape, that he didn't notice his captor moving.

His pale hands were on Aoi's thick belt, pulling and tugging at it with impatience like a child. Aoi's dark eyes went wide, and he swore loudly, cuss words falling from his lips in some kind of mantra as he started to struggle once more to try and obtain freedom. The ropes Uruha had wound so tightly around his wrists burned and dug into his skin, rubbing viciously as red welts started to appear. Aoi hissed at the pain, but it didn't stop him. He wouldn't surrender to this creature, and he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Belt off, Uruha threw it behind him carelessly, eager to get what he wanted as he licked his lips in anticipation, chuckling in delight. “I can't wait to suck you,” he whispered, near fevered. “To have you in my mouth, to taste and please you.” Uruha whispered as if sharing a secret before he leaned down, so that he was facing Aoi's crotch, the tip of his nose nudging at the obvious bulge that was simply begging to be freed. “Then, I'll have you inside me. You'll stretch and fill me until I bleed and cry for more.” Uruha grinned, eyes wide with ecstasy.

“Uruha, I'm serious now. This game has gone on long enough!” Aoi ground his teeth together in frustration as the blond incubus ignored him and pulled his pants down. Uruha smirked with fawn brown eyes glazed over in a carnal passion that drove him to get what he wanted. And right now, he wanted Aoi. No one would be able to stop him now that he had caught his prey. “I agree. I've been chasing you for decades, Aoi. Now I finally have you in my bed.” Uruha pursed his lips, before blowing a thin stream of cool air onto Aoi's exposed cock.

Aoi gasped in distorted pleasure, once again starting to struggle against the restraints that tied him down to Uruha's bed. The blond let out a short, near girlish giggle at Aoi's reaction, watching in wonder as Aoi's erection swayed enticingly in the air with the brunet's frantic movements to get free. The incubus took the time to simply appreciate what was in front of him. How he had longed for this body. How he had longed for Aoi... In a daze, he reached one long finger forward and ran the pale digit down the erected length in front of him.

Aoi jolted in surprise at the sudden touch on his cock, causing his brow to crease together as Uruha continued to simply trace him with his finger. It continued running along the hard flesh and tracing the path of the prominent vein with mild interest before slowly running up to the head, dipping his nail into the small slit and smiling as Aoi's member twitched in reaction to him. Aoi bit his lip, trying to focus his attention elsewhere, even as hot bursts of undeniable pleasure shot through him. Uruha could touch and tease him all he liked. Aoi wasn't going to give in.

“You have the most beautiful cock ever.” Uruha complimented airily as he stroked the head of Aoi's erection, dragging his hand down to the base before shooting back up fast, causing Aoi to intake a sharp breath at the pace the seductive blond had set. He shuddered at Uruha's ministrations as he tried to keep a clear mind. This was disgusting. This touch was unwanted. But Uruha continued to jerk at his member, false doe-eyes lighting up in satisfaction when small droplets of precum beaded at the head. The greedy incubus wasted no time; the tip of his eager pink tongue darted out to taste the salty essence that was purely Aoi.

At the feel of Uruha's moist, wet flesh upon him, Aoi let out a strangled moan before clamping his mouth shut in embarrassment. His dark eyes were frantic as he unknowingly sought Uruha's, whose own orbs glistened bright in triumph. The blond licked his plush lips, amused and excited at the sound that had escaped Aoi's velvet lips a few moments ago. “Oh?” he laughed a little. “Do you like that?”

“No.” Aoi deadpanned, trying to move once more as panic washed over him at what was actually happening. “I hate it.” he snapped out angrily, annoyed at what this wretched incubus was doing to him.

Uruha gripped his erection firmly, and Aoi stopped struggling as he winced slightly at the harsh pressure. “This doesn't seem to agree.” Uruha drawled lowly, before opening his mouth and swallowing Aoi whole. No warning, no teasing. Just straight in. Aoi gasped, Uruha's moist mouth was around him as his tongue trailed and flicked along him. Uruha sucked at him harshly, wanting to evoke all kinds of sounds from Aoi, but the brunet was still resisting, refusing to give in.

He didn't want this. He didn't... As Aoi's length hit the back of Uruha's throat, Uruha knowingly tightened the muscles there, the tightness and pleasurable clamp not going unnoticed by Aoi, who started to pant harshly at Uruha's ministrations, the pleasure becoming too much for him. He had tried to ignore it, really... But how could he, when he had those perfectly sinful lips wrapped around his cock?

Uruha suddenly moaned around him, and that set Aoi off as his hips rose from the bed in instinct, and Aoi thrust desperately into Uruha's mouth. “Don't fucking stop.” Aoi ground out from behind his clenched teeth, uncaring and wanting nothing more than the climax that was sure to hit him at any moment. He needed this... He needed...

From where Uruha was between Aoi's legs, hands placed on Aoi's thick, sun-kissed thighs, cheeks hollowed as he sucked and bobbed his head to please Aoi, his eyes glazed over in undying lust and want, he watched the expressions jump across the brunet's face. The intense, primitive look in Aoi's eyes as his hips rose from the bed, fucking his mouth with desperation, drove Uruha insane with need.

He loved it. Uruha loved the thickness of Aoi's cock in his mouth, loved how his jaw started to ache and plead with him to stop, loved how the other man had suddenly given into him and was relentless with what he wanted.

He loved how Aoi wanted_ him_.

Uruha let out a hum of approval as Aoi's hips bucked awkwardly, halting in mid-air as the brunet let out a strangled groan, the tell-tale sign that he was going to cum. The blond looked up from what he was doing, eyes narrowed in interested as he watched Aoi come undone by his ministrations.

Aoi furrowed his brow, as his lips parted in a breathless gasp, and Uruha found a hot blush spreading across his cheeks when Aoi's dark, half-lidded ebony eyes stared at him with such burning intensity as he spilled into Uruha's mouth. Caught off guard, the incubus spluttered, semen dripping down his chin as he coughed. Uruha sat there between Aoi's spread legs while Aoi's head fell back onto the pillow and they panted in silence, trying to regain their breath.

Uruha's tongue lapped at the semen on his chin, his fingers sweeping over what his wet muscle couldn't reach as he sucked on his fingers, moaning at the salty taste of the thick white liquid. “You taste so good.” he purred, pulling his index finger from his mouth with a loud pop. Aoi let out a growl in response, and the blond smirked coyly as his lovers dick started to slowly come back to life. It seemed like Aoi was no longer going to resist him, and the incubus was elated at that as arousal shot through him, his thighs tingling as his own hard-on twitched with eagerness.

“It's unfair, you know.” he whined, rubbing his thighs together. Sucking Aoi off, watching and tasting his cum had only served to make him needy with want. “I'm not even naked yet.” he murmured, as he teased the brunet by raising his shirt a little, ever so slowly, as he showed off his flat white stomach before his pink nipples came into view. Uruha bit his lip as he watched Aoi's dark eyes rove appreciatively over him, and a wave of smugness washed over him as he knew his prey liked what he saw.

“Take your clothes off.” Aoi demanded hotly, and his wrists jerked at the restraints again, only this time instead of begging to be released to escape, they wanted to shred that horrible material that covered what he wanted. Uruha noticed this, his keen eyes reading the brunet's movements like a hawk—and he wanted that. Wanted Aoi's calloused hands over him, touching him everywhere, forcing his body to Aoi's will. But not yet, he decided cheekily, because the blond was an incubus more than anything else, and seduction was written in his blood.

He would play Aoi until the man couldn't take anymore, and only then would Uruha let him have what he desired. It was only fair—he had chased and lusted after the brunet ever since he had seen him bathing in a deserted hot springs. That firm body, those perfectly defined muscles bulging with power and knowledge as hot water slid down his skin. Uruha had shamelessly watched as Aoi had pleasured himself, and the blond had been entranced as he watched the man he was spying on come undone.

Uruha had waited for this moment for a very long time. He had wanted to please the brunet like no other ever could. No one would dare try to satisfy Aoi like he could, after this was all over. The blond wanted to be taken so hard and rough by Aoi that he would feel it in his bones for eternity; he wanted to be scarred with memory of this night. The incubus had had hundreds—possibly thousands—fall to his feet in sweet surrender, begging for release and pleasure by his hands; men and women alike, but none of them could compare to what he felt when Aoi had given into him earlier. None of his conquests had driven Uruha to the point of insanity where lust had slowly been erased by the desperate need of being wanted in more ways than simply physical.

Even a demon like Uruha knew of the affectionate human emotion called 'love'. He knew this caused the aching throb in his heart, knew this emotion was the reason he had followed Aoi for so long. The incubus knew this was the reason why he craved Aoi's attention and affections, yet all this did not stop him from trying to suppress it, to get rid of it. Aoi was too different from his kind—he did not thrive on the thrill of seducing humans, nor did he take any kind of sadistic pleasure in it. Uruha's life revolved around crooking his finger and having humans flock to him. They were too different, but it didn't stop Uruha from sampling a taste.

“Oh, Aoi.” he cooed, pursing his lips as he tugged his shirt off, revealing the flat expanse of his pale chest, topped with perky pink nipples. Uruha grinned deviously as he ran his hands down his body, into the dip of his stomach as they settled on the hem of his pants. He rose one perfectly groomed blond eyebrow, as if asking Aoi if he should continue.

Aoi ground his teeth together, sweat dripping down his brow as he struggled against his restraints. In the back of his mind, he cursed this damn incubus for whatever demon magic he had cast to make him turn into a feverish trance. “I said, _take off your clothes_.” he ordered again, his voice dark and commanding.

The brunet had had enough with these silly games. The blond had chased him for years, and each time they had encountered each other, whether by chance or by Uruha's careful planning, Aoi had resisted the urge to surrender to the incubus' sweet charms over and over again and the brunet was through with pretending he didn't want it. He craved Uruha to be under him, on top of him, bent in all kinds of obscenely erotic positions as Aoi took him.

Narrowing his eyes, Aoi's lips curled up into a sneer of utter impatience. “Hurry up.”

“Beg me.” Uruha retorted fervently, brown eyes cunning as he teased Aoi by running his hands up and over his body, toying with his taut nipples, raking his long nails down his bare chest to his stomach and leaving a long trail of crimson desire. “Tell me how much you want me.”

“Fuck you. Take off your damn clothes, Uruha.”

“I suppose that suffices as begging.” the blond proclaimed huskily, fawn eyes shimmering in delight as he started to unbutton his pants, popping them open one by one and smirking as he noticed the annoyance and distress on Aoi's face as he impatiently squirmed on the bed. He pushed the heavy material down, to reveal plain white briefs. Aoi's eyes seemed to devour him, before his dark orbs settled on the prominent bulge between Uruha's legs.

The cotton was slightly damp, where the incubus had leaked precum during their earlier tryst, and Aoi found himself unconsciously licking his lip in his desire as Uruha dragged a finger down the swell of himself playfully, gasping as he rubbed at the head of his clothed erection, shuddering at how sensitive he had become after being hard for so long without any kind of release. 

Sitting back on the large bed, Uruha wasted no time to strip himself of the last piece of clothing remaining on his frame, frantically pushing his underwear down his legs, the thin material clinging to one of his ankles as he grabbed himself firmly, tucking a stray strand of blond hair behind one of his pierced ears as he stared directly into Aoi's eyes. He spread his legs, exposing as much as he could of himself for the brunet to see as he started to pump himself at a leisurely pace, making sure to dig the tip of his finger nail into the seeping slit, droplets of pearl white rolling languidly down his cock as Uruha reached down to fondle his tight balls as he tried to relieve the hot desperation that spread through him.

Aoi felt himself break into a hot sweat as he watched Uruha touch himself. The brunet groaned as he continued his vigorous struggle to get out of the tight bindings. The blond had presented him with the body of a god, a body that looked as if it had been crafted right down to the deepest pore just for him to worship.

After resisting the incubus for decades, refusing to give in to such a vile, devilishly luscious creature no matter how his blood boiled with greedy concupiscence, Aoi had finally reached his limit and he no longer gave a damn about the consequences of fucking an incubus demon. He was no longer ashamed that he had stroked himself to thoughts of the blond, no longer cared that he was giving Uruha what he wanted—because in the end, he would receive what he desired in return.

The brunet broke out of his thoughts as he realized Uruha was hovering over him, his mouth open as he panted harshly, eyebrows drawn together in intense concentration, hand still working between his legs. He sat down on Aoi's chest, and the older man let out a soft hiss at the contact of Uruha's naked flesh on his, as he stared down at the blond's genitals, watching the demon's frantic movements. “Aoi,” Uruha moaned, before he leaned down to brush his lips against Aoi's. “Kiss me, please.”

Aoi groaned, pressing his head forward to capture those supple lips against his own, hastily pressing his tongue into Uruha's mouth, wet muscle tangling in an intricate dance as the brunet took as much as he could, tilting his head so that he could kiss Uruha deeper, his mouth working frantically as he nipped and bit at the blond's bow-shaped lips, bringing blood to the surface as they started to swell under his ministrations. He pulled away, Uruha breathing heavily as Aoi peppered kisses down the incubus' flushed cheek.

“Untie me, Uruha.” Aoi whispered, as he caught Uruha's mouth with his own again, and though Uruha was tempted, he instead pulled away and pressed two of his fingers against Aoi's mouth, ordering him to suck. The brunet didn't protest, the two digits slipping inside his mouth as he lathered them with his saliva, flicking at the soft flesh with his tongue.

Uruha sat back, his hand removed from his painfully erected member as it drifted down, legs falling open on either side of Aoi's chest as the blond cupped one pale ass cheek, and spread himself to expose his rosy puckered entrance. Aoi watched intently as Uruha brushed his wet fingers against his hole, before pushing both digits against the tight ring of muscle, and Aoi was forced to watch as they slowly disappeared, only to emerge moments later as the blond thrust them in and out of his body.

Uruha gasped and grunted at the burning sensation as he stretched himself, his hips moving in time with his fingers as he prepared his tense entrance accordingly, curling his digits and shuddering as they swept over his inner walls, letting out a tiny whimper as he touched his prostate, head falling onto his shoulder, cheek sticky and damp with sweat as he was swept away in the pleasure he was inflicting upon himself.

Aoi groaned, pristine white teeth sinking down into his lip, breaking the flesh so that a trickle of blood seeped out and slid down his chin. To see the blond exposed like this only fueled Aoi's lust, and he started to struggle again, determined more than ever to break free as his arms bulged with muscle, thick veins lining his arms as he greedily watched Uruha fuck himself onto his fingers, stretching that deliciously tight hole that was begging for Aoi's touch.

The rope cut and burned at his wrists, but eventually, the tension became too much after all the effort Aoi had put into it over all this time, and it snapped, making Aoi fall forward. The brunet lunged at the blond, causing Uruha to gasp as he withdrew his fingers, awkwardly clinging to Aoi's shoulders as the older man pressed him down onto the bed. Uruha's eyes went wide, and he panicked, his heart smacking into his chest as he dug his nails into the brunet's skin in a pitiful attempt to keep him there.

“No! Wait, please—don't go—mmph.”


	2. Chapter 2

Uruha was pleasantly surprised when Aoi didn't overpower him and leave like the blond originally thought, but instead plastered their lips together hungrily in a fiery kiss, one of the brunet's hands running through his blond tresses, tugging at the strands harshly while the other grasped his supple ass, squeezing it firmly. Aoi withdrew from the kiss, panting harshly and Uruha let out a whine, knowing that if his head wasn't kept in place by the grip on his hair, then he would have wasted no time to capture Aoi's irresistible lips in another kiss. 

Aoi caught his breath, swallowing hard as his hold on the younger body beneath him loosened, and he hoisted himself up, palms on the bed as he towered over Uruha's form. “Turn around, Uruha.” he requested, his tone so sensual that the blond bit back his defiant reply, awkwardly maneuvering his body so that his back pressed against Aoi's warm, firm chest and the incubus gasped when he felt the bump of the brunet's cock against his pert ass, swearing a trail of precum against a pale cheek.

He felt Aoi's hand over his own in an odd display of affection, and Uruha let himself bask in the small bout of happiness that simple touch brought him before Aoi pushed him down onto the bed. The blond grunted at his cheek being pressed against the soft sheets. He looked over his shoulder, shivering in anticipation at the predatory look on Aoi's face before his dark bangs shielded him from Uruha's prying eyes.

Aoi ran his calloused hands down the incubus' back, smiling to himself as the heated flesh jumped under his touch, especially when he cupped the curve of of Uruha's ass, his hips raising up into his touch. His hand moved away, swaying in the air before connecting brutally with the soft flesh, causing Uruha to moan shamelessly as a pink hue in the shape of a hand print started to form, the dull throb turning the blond on even more. “I must say, you really have a gorgeous ass.”

“Yours isn't so bad either.” Uruha returned, eyes half-lidded as he remembered seeing Aoi's bare backside on more than one occasion. “If I didn't love your cock so much, I'd probably fuck it raw.” the blond confessed, eyes twinkling as he looked over his shoulder.

“Is that so...” Aoi murmured, before delivering another harsh slap. Uruha jolted, arching his back and hissing at the pleasurable sting. “Fuck, that's hot.” he whispered, more to himself than to the brunet who was inflicting the pain on him. Aoi chuckled, eyes roving over his work as the blond's comment only fed his ego and lust. “I should spank you for every year you've made me suffer.” he decided out loud.

Uruha's eyes widened as he mentally counted the years he had allegedly made Aoi suffer, but his thought process was cut off at Aoi's next words. “Count them.”

The calloused hand struck at his ass before the blond had time to protest and he gasped, gripping the white sheets under him as his jaw tightened. “One.” he ground out, the next spank coming a second later, hitting his throbbing pink flesh painfully. “Two!”

Eventually, an agonizing numbness overtook him and each slap that Aoi dealt to him sent a throbbing affliction throughout his body, accompanied with the thrill of arousal that caused Uruha to pant, droplets of tears pricking at the corners of his fawn brown eyes. The pale flesh had slowly faded into a rich plum colour, and a few scarlet scratches were left behind, courtesy of the rings that adorned Aoi's fingers. The blond shuddered as he choked out the last number. “S-sixty four.”

Aoi's hand stopped, and as he stared down at Uruha's quivering form, his buttocks a bright, searing red and purple; the brunet felt a wave of melancholy overcome him. Confused and slightly troubled, Aoi sat there for a moment, simply staring at Uruha's face. A demon's face, he reminded himself. “Sixty four years, huh?”

“Yeah.” Uruha replied softly, wincing a little as he tried to move.

“That's nearly a quarter of my life.”

“You're an old man.” the blond remarked, a smile gracing his features as Aoi pinched his side playfully for the casual insult.

“Tell me, Uruha. Why bother chasing me for so long?” Aoi questioned, the curiosity evident in his tone. He watched Uruha shrug, and it displeased him. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” the incubus replied, for once not being able to look into the older man's eyes. He didn't dare tell him the reason why he hadn't given up.

“I'm just another conquest, right? Another human to screw?” the brunet bit out, knowing this was exactly what Uruha thought of him. “Right.” Uruha retorted, ignoring the pang of hurt that shot through him. Aoi would laugh and mock him if he knew the truth, and the blond had his pride to keep. He wondered if Aoi would leave now; the man seemed to have come to his senses, but that didn't appear to be the case as he felt his lover’s hands on him again, and Uruha hissed as the brunet spread his abused ass cheeks apart, exposing his core.

“I guess that won't be so bad.” Aoi mumbled, tongue slipping from his lips as he pressed the wet appendage against Uruha's entrance, working past that tight ring of muscle that was still considerably loose due to the blond's earlier tryst with his fingers. Uruha whimpered, teeth sinking down into the sheets below him as his back curved, pressing his backside into Aoi and silently begging for more.

Aoi's tongue curled; licked, his mouth sucking as his saliva dripped down onto the bed. Uruha's thighs quivered as the brunet's deliciously wet muscle worked at him vigorously, until Uruha felt warmth pool in the pit of his abdomen. He was so close and it took all of his willpower to raise his head off the bed, spitting out the cloth from between his teeth. “Aoi—oh _fuck_, stop! I'm going to cum.” he panted.

“That's the point.” Aoi retorted, flicking at the puckered entrance, fingers dancing down the demon's thighs. Uruha let out a low whine, his head shaking from side to side as he protested. “No!” he gasped, legs trembling as he tried to move away from the lustful thrusting of Aoi's tongue. “I don't want to cum this way!” he whined, grinding his teeth together as he tried to grasp reality and hold on. “Not with your tongue—_ah_.”

The blond shuddered as his lover for the evening pulled away, nipping playfully at the peach turned plum skin of Uruha's ass. Uruha flipped himself over so that he could lay on his back, the once soft sheets now rough against his sensitive skin as his nerves tingled. He spread his legs to accommodate Aoi, his hands reaching to pull him down. “Take me.” he whispered, tone sultry. He was bordering on the edge of desperate; Aoi was finally going to fuck him

“Now look who’s begging.” Aoi stated smugly as he stared down at Uruha's beautiful face. Despite the nagging voice berating him for committing such sinful acts with a demon, all Aoi saw below him was the epitome of perfection—maybe it was the incubus' power and the drive for sex and release that caused Aoi to think so highly of the blond, but he wouldn't stop now. He would take all he could from this night.

Uruha let out a hum of approval as the thick head of Aoi's cock nudged at him, teasingly brushing against the stretched, wet entrance as jolts shot through the blond's body. He grabbed at Aoi's biceps, eagerly impatient as he waited to be penetrated. Uruha didn't have to wait long—Aoi was just as eager and he moaned low in his throat as he pushed himself inside the blond, Uruha's mouth falling open in a breathless gasp as Aoi's member stretched him, slowly filling him before he was fully sheathed.

“I definitely love your cock.” Uruha moaned out, back arching and hips bucking as he tried to get Aoi to move. The brunet's dick pulsed hotly inside him, and Uruha was tempted to tell Aoi to hurry up and fuck him, but noticed Aoi shaking slightly. Panic flooded him, and he cupped Aoi's cheeks, making the older man look at him. “What's wrong?” he demanded, thinking that his lover was now regretting this.

“Nothing. Just give me a second. This feels nice.”

Uruha stared at him oddly for a moment, eyebrows raised; lips pursing into a pout. “Nice? You're not even moving!” he complained, feeling the burn of having Aoi inside him, but not the intense pleasure that this act was supposed to bring. “You're acting like some virgin boy experiencing his first time!”

Aoi was quiet for a moment, and Uruha's brown eyes widened in what looked to be amused horror. “No _way_. Have I just taken your virginity—”

“I'm not a virgin!” Aoi sneered, a blush covering his entire face as he averted his gaze, focusing intently on the plain grey walls of the bedroom Uruha had lured him into. “I just haven't had sex... In over a hundred years.” he admitted, his voice a bare whisper, not liking the way he saw the blond's eyes light up.

Uruha fell back onto the bed with a chuckle, clutching his stomach as he laughed heartily. Aoi was entranced by the entire thing—how the blond tresses fell away from Uruha's face when he threw his head back, his fawn eyes swimming with mirth, a light pink hue covered his cheeks as his lips curled over his white, shapely teeth.

It made Aoi's lips quirk up at the corners.

“I can't believe it!” Uruha gasped out, tears pricking at his eyes. “Seriously? Over a hundred years? No wonder you masturbate all the time when you bathe.” he grinned cheekily, basically confessing he had been a happy voyeur hidden in the shadows during Aoi's supposed 'alone time'.

Aoi blushed again. “I don't exactly have time to stick my dick into holes.” he muttered, sighing heavily as Uruha continued to laugh at him.

“Well, you're in a very tight one now, so your century of celibacy has come to an end.” Uruha purred, hand greedily traveling down to squeeze Aoi's firm ass, urging and suggesting for him to continue their earlier activities.

“I haven't forgotten.” Aoi replied, leaning down to kiss Uruha as he started to thrust himself inside the blond. The incubus demon kissed back, his eyes drifting shut as sweet pleasure swept throughout his body. His blond eyebrows knitting together at the foreign feeling that filled him as Aoi continued to... Fuck him? _No_. Uruha mentally shook his head, trying to search his mind for the answers as Aoi's cock slipped out of him for a second, only to be sheathed fully inside him a moment later.

The passion was there—the lust was still there as well, but it was clouded and hidden by something more. It was almost like...

“You're making love to me.” Uruha whispered in realization, letting a small cry escape as Aoi's cock brushed against his prostate, hard and fluent. The brunet smiled almost bitterly, hips still rolling smoothly as he realized the same thing. He had always been an assertive, amiable lover—or so he'd been told—and deep down, he was a bit of a romantic, but he had never thought that these qualities would show. He didn't really expect Uruha to notice them.

“Should I stop?” Aoi broached the question he had been asking himself all night, features soft and relaxed as searing warmth flowed everywhere around his body. He hoisted Uruha's legs, coaxing the blond to wrap them around his lean waist, gleaming thighs hugging his hips as the brunet thrust, the cadence gentle and fluid. Perspiration pricked at Aoi's skin and a growl of satisfaction emitted from him when Uruha's tight inner muscles clamped down around his pulsating cock.

Uruha's lips parted, but all that escaped was a long, throaty moan, and the blond found that for once in his life, he had been rendered speechless. He had never thought, not for a minute, that it would be this amazing; the brunette was taking his precious time, _had_ taken his precious time to touch and taste him—it was something he’d never had the delight to experience before.

The humans he so slyly seduced were always desperate and rash to get what they wanted. Desire would course through their veins; they were rough and greedy, grasping the epitome of their lust that they would only have the honor of having once. He loved it, loved being wanted to the point of madness, but there came a time when the game had become a rotten, repetitive cycle, and Uruha was bored and scornful with the selfish drive of men and women begging for his body.

Uruha had wondered if Aoi would be different—the incubus had told himself over and over that the brunet had to be. Aoi had been the first ever to deny him. The first human he had pursued insistently; the blond had spent restless nights just trying to track the man down.

Aoi was the first person he had looked at twice, and Uruha was sure that the second look had caused him to fall in love. He couldn’t bring himself to regret it—though in the human world, interaction with demons was considered taboo and heavily frowned upon; it wasn’t forbidden, humans just considered it disgusting and vile. 

This was anything but disgusting and Uruha wasn’t blind, nor stupid. He knew Aoi felt the same, with some kind of twisted reasoning. “Aoi,” he panted, hands gripping the sheets beneath him as he writhed on the bed, back arching, trying to get as close to the brunet as he possibly could. “I love you. That’s why,” he confessed, voice a bare whisper as the sound of skin slapping and heavy breathing filled the room. “That’s why I chased you.”

“No.” Aoi denied, feeling a scorching chill drift through him at Uruha’s words. He grunted as he thrust his hips forward, arms tense as he held the incubus’ hips in place. “You love what I’m doing to you.” 

“I love you, not what you’re doing, asshole!” Uruha clarified, anger sparking as he sneered at the fact Aoi had dismissed what he had said so easily. “Though you do a damn fine job of it...” he added as an after thought, hips jerking to meet with Aoi’s thrusts. He tightened his thighs around Aoi’s waist, whimpering as the brunette’s member hit his prostate dead on; the muscles in his stomach fluttered. Desperate for release, his hand drifted down to his own weeping cock, stroking furiously over the hard flesh. “Now shut up and make me cum.” 

A breathless laugh escaped Aoi, but he did as he was told, taking Uruha’s lips captive once more. Tongues sloshing, and Uruha let out a strangled moan as he felt the peak of pleasure drifting through him. His heel dug into his lover’s lower back, causing a groan from the older man. “D-don’t stop.” he gasped, eyes drifting shut.

“I don’t think... I w-want to...” the brunette replied, nipping the corner of Uruha’s jaw and licking away a droplet of sweat. The headboard of the bed smacked against the wall, thumping dully in the background, but Aoi could care less if that innkeeper or anyone else walked in on them at the moment. He was too busy drowning himself in Uruha’s body. The blond let out a whine, before one of his hands were cupping Aoi’s cheeks, making the older man look him directly in the eye.“Tell m-me you—_ah_—love me.” he begged without shame.

“I love you.” Aoi replied without a second thought, lips ghosting over the blond’s, losing himself entirely. _Fuck_, he thought as his body started to shudder with the effects of his orgasm. _I really do..._

Uruha came first, body surrendering to Aoi’s reply, and he was no longer able to keep his auburn eyes open as he climaxed, gratifying release dripping down onto him, some of the salty essence splashing onto Aoi’s stomach he moaned the brunette's name loudly, throwing his head back down onto the bed.

The brunette came so hard it almost hurt; the pleasing ache of his orgasm shooting through him as Uruha's tight hole closed deliciously around his throbbing member, sucking him in and clamping down. Aoi came, filling his lover to the brim with his seed. He groaned loudly, still thrusting helplessly and irregularly as he worked them both through their climaxes, even though his muscles protested against his erratic movements.

Eventually, Aoi couldn’t hold his body up any longer and slumped rather ungracefully down atop of the blond, who lay there panting harshly, pleasantly satisfied. The weight of Aoi was almost overbearing, as his body felt sore but Uruha didn't care. Not now at least, as a smile slowly overtook his face, his arms coming to wrap around Aoi's neck, tightening almost possessively as Uruha held the older man against him, happy and perfectly content.

He played with the dark strands that sprouted from Aoi's head, threading them carefully through his lithe fingers as he absently untangled the knots and tangles he found along the way. Aoi chuckled then, raising his head to look at Uruha. “Having fun?” he asked softly, expression soft and the blond stared at him, a bit shocked to see him looking so content.

“I'm naked in bed with you.” Uruha replied back, his voice low and sultry as he brought their lips together for a chaste kiss. Aoi hummed his amusement into that kiss, caressing the blond’s cheek before drawing back and simply staring at Uruha's gorgeous features. He started to move away, intent on pulling himself out to make them both more comfortable, but the incubus squeezed his thighs together to keep him in place. “Where are you going?” he demanded, eyes searching for an answer.

“Nowhere.”

Uruha seemed to hesitate before he let his legs drop down onto the bed, and he winced as Aoi pulled out of him, leaving a raw and empty feeling behind. Now laying by the blond's side, Aoi gave a quick stretch for his aching muscles before he felt Uruha's lush body awkwardly press against his. Their eyes found each other, and the brunette saw the tentative look in his eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders, and Uruha smiled happily at Aoi’s reaction as he snuggled into the warm embrace, despite his body burning from what they had done.

Aoi was dozing off, the peaceful silence in the room was soothing, and the calming cadence of Uruha’s breathing was making him drop off to sleep. “You’re a bit of an idiot.” the blond whispered, using his index finger to trace the dark nipple on the older man’s chest, causing him to jump at the sudden contact and words.

“What? An idiot?” Aoi looked perplexed as he stared down at the demon in his arms. Uruha chuckled; smooth pale legs tangling with his lover’s. “Yeah. Didn’t you know your magic returned after you broke free?”

Aoi gaped; scandalized. He hadn’t even noticed. He was too focused on Uruha, but now he felt power course through his veins and if he wanted to, he could easily overpower the blond and make his escape. Aoi no longer had the intent to leave, though. He had come to terms with what he felt, and he was strangely at peace with himself; Uruha in his arms. 

“You’re not angry?” the incubus questioned, curious as to why Aoi had suddenly let his guard down. Maybe it had something to do with the impromptu ‘I love you’ he had demanded from the brunet in the throes of sex, but even as hope fluttered around his heart, he was sure it was more impulsive on Aoi’s part.

“No. Not really. I was, because you’re a demon and you tricked me into coming here.” he gave Uruha a hard glare, as if reprimanding him for pretending to be ‘Yoko’; bribing the inn keep with money to keep silent, but he couldn’t keep his facade up long and let a smile blossom when Uruha simply smirked at the plan that had brought them together. “But that doesn’t really matter. Not anymore. I’ll put my trust in you... The words ‘I love you’ are too beautiful to be ignored.”

Uruha’s breath hitched at that; he felt Aoi lift him up so that the blond was laying on the the older man’s chest, their lips brushing against each other in another kiss as Aoi massaged the nape of Uruha’s neck. “Time is irrelevant to me, but sixty four years is rather long.” he whispered, peppering the lightest of kisses along Uruha’s cheek.

“Damn straight it is,” Uruha retorted haughtily. “You move around like a fucking cheetah, always wearing that stupid hood.” he complained, smacking Aoi’s chest as punishment. “I can’t see your gorgeous face if it’s always covered, you know.”

Aoi snorted, clearly amused at Uruha’s complaint. “Is my face all you care about?”

“No. I like your dick as well.” Uruha teased, shivering as his body temperature cooled down, the sweat that had formed on his skin chilling him. Aoi saw this and tenderly brought the incubus closer, pulling the cool, crisp sheets over them both.

“Hey,” the blond whispered, as he slowly lost himself to sleep within Aoi’s embrace. “Will you be here in the morning?” 

Aoi’s arms tightened around Uruha’s lithe frame, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head in a silent gesture of comfort. “Maybe.” he replied, only to grunt when the incubus pinched his side again, wanting a proper answer to ease his worries. “Yes, I’ll be here.” he promised, chuckling to himself as the blond snuggled up against him, pleased with what he had heard.

“Good, because I wouldn’t want to let my greatest conquest go.” Uruha murmured.

Aoi smirked, closing his eyes as he stroked the top of Uruha’s head, starting to drift off to sleep. “I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

“Oh, by the way, I didn’t make Yoko up. There really is a woman in need of your services.”

“WHAT?”


End file.
